My Dad's
by bookgirl111
Summary: Today's Sasha's first day of kindergarten –her teacher Mr. Libra asks them a simple task to draw an image of their family then to describe them to the class. And so this is a day in the life of Sasha Pegasus with her family. Warning: Tenma x Alone, AU, child Sasha (adopted), OOCness.


**Summary –Today's Sasha's first day of kindergarten –her teacher Mr. Libra asks them a simple task to draw an image of their family then to describe them to the class. And so this is a day in the life of Sasha Pegasus with her family. Warning: Tenma x Alone, AU, child Sasha (adopted), OOCness.**

 **AN: So this story is really, really, really old! I began this literally just after publishing** Our Promise **in like 2011 or 2012 but I lost it, found it, forgot about it, lost it –and found it! Finally I am returning to one of my favorite, but underappreciated pairings ever! This is an AU set in modern day and happy father's day!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to the series which belong to the creator –therefore I do not own them!**

…

My Dad's

…

"Hello! My name is Sasha Athena Pegasus, and I just turned 6 years old last month. Today I will be presenting my family project." A young child shyly clutching the piece of paper lightly to her chest as she spoke quietly and properly. This young girl, as she has said, is Sasha Athena Pegasus. She has light purple hair and light green colored eyes. She wore a simple white dress that went to her knees and white sandals as well. In her bob hair style was a homemade white headband with a purple flower on the sides.

Looking at her class she turns her eyes to her teacher Mr. Dohko Libra who sits as his desk on the side and despite his intimidating size and looks he is actually a wonderful kindergarten teacher. He gave her a hand and encouraging look to go on.

Nodding Sasha turns her picture around and shows it to the whole class. On the piece of light green construction paper is several stick figure drawings of three people and a dog. The one on the farthest left was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with brown pants, and long blond hair on the side in a ponytail, he had clear blue eyes and a large smile. On his left hand was a paint brush and on the side was a canvas and art supplies, his right hand was holding a young girls in the middle.

On the far right was a man wearing a t-shirt that was red and blue colored jeans, and had brown colored hair and eyes, on his right hand was a boxing glove and a bunch of different sports equipment around him, his left hand was holding the young girl in the middle.

The person in the middle was clearly Sasha with her purple colored hair and white dress, at her feet was a brown puppy and both of her hands were holding the others. Scribbled at the top of the page was "My Family".

"This is my family. The person in the middle is me and at my feet is my puppy Peg; I got him with my daddy last spring as a birthday gift from the shelter. The one on the left is my daddy Alone but sometimes I call him mommy instead. And Tenma is the man on the right and he's my dad. I know that most people have a mommy and daddy –but I love both of my dad's very, very much. Alone, as you can see, is very pretty and like a lot of mommies takes very good care of me –he says that my real mommy must be very proud of me even though we can't meet often since she's really, really ill.

"Daddy is actually an artist and does pretty paintings of people and places, but he also does lots of other arts and crafts and even makes me most of my clothes. He also makes the best Mac n' Cheese around." She said with pride and glee, then continued:

"Dad Tenma on the other side works at a place called the gym-na-si-um as a teacher. –But unlike Mr. Libra he teaches people how to fight and stuff. In the picture he's wearing his favorite boxing glove. Every weekend dad takes me out to the park across the street from our apartment to play lots of sports with me and Peg.

"And one of my favorite days with my family is Sunday. Every Sunday night after we go to the afternoon church service that's when my dad's and I eat really good Greek food at Olympics' Grill, right next store to where my dad works.

"I love my family very, very much. Thank you for listening to my presentation."

…

' _Ring, Ring, Ring.'_

"That's the end of the day kids! Clean up and pack up your stuff and let's get ready to go home." Mr. Libra shouts as the weight of the children who crowd around him and holding onto him begins to make him feel like one huge toy.

On the other side of the disastrous room that has now been littered with toys, is young Sasha. Immediately she stops playing and swiftly starts to pick up the Lego blocks off the deep green carpet and placing them back away in the plastic bin. Soon the other children unwillingly began to put away the toys of the room into their proper place. Once that was done everyone's mommy's and daddy's began to come and pick up their children. Most would stay and greet the teacher properly since so few would have the time in the morning to do so for such pleasantries.

Sasha along with three other kids sat down at the yellow table were the students are asked to wait for their parent's arrival.

"Oh my!" one of the mothers cried as both she and her older daughter swooned over a new arrival.

"Mr. Dohko Libra! Good to meet you again." A voice answered. Raising her head at the familiar voice Sasha turned over to look and saw a familiar figure.

It was Tenma, her dad! Giggling at all the looks both the married and single mothers (and occasionally older daughters) were giving him Sasha remembered what her other dad had told her once–

" _Why do all those ladies look at dad that way daddy?"_

" _Because your dad is just so handsome that they can't help it."_

" _So why do they look at you really weird to? Does that mean that you're really han-handsome too?"_

" _I suppose so."_

Getting up quietly Sasha grads her yellow bag off the table and rushed up to her dad when a pair of gentle hands covered her eyes. At first young Sasha was nervous until she smelt the familiar scent –one of sweets and paint radiating off.

"Mommy!" the young girl exclaimed without realizing it and grabbed onto the young man's wrists giggling. Slowly Alone removed his hands as Sasha's grip loosened and then replaced them around her body as she hugged the kneeling man. Both where completely unaware of the single and married mothers and fathers looking at the two in jealously –for several different reasons of course –one being that despite having paint all over his, or "her", arms and just a simple white button up shirt on with a pair of jeans her, or "she ", still looked stunning.

But finally the hug had come to an end and when it did another one began as Sasha quickly ran past everyone straight to Tenma and called out, "Daddy!", as she crashed into his leg. Up until that point Tenma had been speaking with Mr. Libra and was thoroughly distracted enough not to notice the child practically crash into him until she did.

Instead of cry out in pain as many others would he just shook it off and picked up his little angel saying his hellos as Alone gathered Sasha's things and joined them at Mr. Libra's side.

"Hello," Alone greeted the teacher respectfully.

"Yes, hello to you as well –and you must be Sasha's "mommy" and Tenma's–"

"Husband," Alone cut in.

"Husband –yes indeed it's nice to finally meet you." Mr. Dohko corrected without even the slightest bit of shock in his reaction. The two then shook hands and all four where completely oblivious to the shock of all the other adults around them, many of whom could not believe such a divine and beautiful creature was a man and many others that where sad that the eye candy of man was already taken.

…

"How was your first week of kindergarten, Sasha-chan?" Alone asked as he, she, and Tenma all walked down the slightly crowded street hand-in-hand –as picturesque as Sasha's drawing just without Peg the non-three-headed-dog.

Taking each step with a hop Sasha takes in their small town as the sun began to set in the horizon. It was such a pretty town, made of stone and old unlike the completely opposite city in the east made up of new construction. The town had a nice flow to it, and ancient energy as Sasha remembers her nap-time neighbor Shun putting it.

"It was good," she giggles lightly lifting her legs and enjoying her two dads continue walking on without dropping her. "What we make for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm…" Alone hums a thought, "I don't know sweetheart, what do you want for dinner tonight? Think it a treat for being so good this week."

"Umm…" Looking down at the white weathered stones of the road Sasha runs her tongue across her lips as a particular taste comes to mind. "Can we make that lamb dish –the one with all the potatoes and carrots?"

Smiling softly Alone answers, "Of course sweetheart. Do you want leeks in it as well," Alone teases with a slow wink.

"Of course," Sasha giggled at Tenma's disgusted face. "Right dad? Leeks are good for you."

"Of course," he agrees with a grimace. "Doesn't mean I have to like them," he whispers behind her back.

"Geez Tenma, sometimes I forget who the child is," Alone whispers back.

Sasha just keeps smiling.

…

' _I love you both of you daddy and dad.'_

…

 **AN: And that's it! Not much in terms of plot or anything but just a sweet couple of moments with some of my favorite characters. It's funny but at one point I am pretty sure I wanted to do a multi-chapter series with this –I have no idea where those papers went and I am already happy with the story as it is. Since this is a father's day theme story I and I missed mother's day I might do a sequel next year around mother's day focusing on who Sasha's biological parents are and why she is living with Tenma and Alone.**

 **Again I am sorry people who love this pairing and want more stories about them –I just haven't had that many ideas for them –maybe this will help me put out more works in the future [or before the sequel next year]? I don't know.**

 **Review and favorite!**


End file.
